The Lost Hero
by Childish Writer
Summary: My version of the Lost Hero. The lost leader takes the campers out west. Will they find something more? AU.


_The Lost Hero_

* * *

_It's been months since Percy Jackson has been mysteriously whisked away from the lives of Camp Half-Blood's demigods. Olympus has closed to the rest of the world, and the campers have no choice but to find Percy themselves. Each day draws closer to an inevitable conclusion; however, the campers have no idea of this. There's a reason for the Olympus closing, and they all know it. Their only hope is to find their lost leader. Will they find the reason for the gods' fear?  
_

* * *

**Prologue:**_ The_Hunt_

* * *

The wind is strong.

A lone girl is knelt on the hard, cold ground, a bow clutched in one hand and the arrow nocked in the other.

The stance doesn't match the girl's appearance. Her small, petite body seems unsuitable for this activity, and her blond, curly locks that frame her face look with leaves and dirt. As for her clothing, she wears a dirt-ridden purple t-shirt and shorts, appearing to be a kid from a regular summer camp.

The bow and arrow seem ordinary enough, except for the arrowhead of the arrow. It gleams an imperial golden color, much different than what one would expect from a regular arrow. This is because the arrow was made from Imperial Gold, a powerful, supernatural substance. A substance that can hurt immortal beings, and the monsters that exist among with them.

In her sight, a boy around sixteen years of age wanders around the forest. The boy carries an athletic build, accompanied with a head with locks of jet black hair. He looks lost, seemingly confused at just being within his own skin, like he had forgotten who he was. But no matter the conditions, he is a target. He is just beyond the camp borders, and no regular mortal. The girl has no idea of the identity of the target, but she knows, just knows.

He is a demigod, and a strong one at that.

A certain aura emanates by being even a few hundred meters close to him. An aura of unrestrained power, like the strong waves of a tsunami heading for an unfortunate shoreline. Being even that far from him feels like a magnitude 10 earthquake. This is not a regular demigod.

This made one thing clear: missing is not an option. She would be no match for a demigod of his caliber, the mission briefing showed her that. A miss would mean detection, and detection by an insanely strong demigod meant defeat, no matter their distance from each other, no matter how far she could escape.

However, the girl has an advantage. A simple one at that, but effective nonetheless. The boy has no idea of the lone girl eying his each movement. He has no idea of the arrow pointed directly at his cranium. Indeed, the girl has the element of surprise.

All it takes is one shot. A deadly shot, piercing through his head. She had the training, the experience, the talent. After all, a daughter of the sun naturally has this god-given skill. The only thing to do is aim and fire, taking into account the vectors created by the natural wind that flows through the air. Adjusting for the vectors, the girl finally has her shot, and breathes in deeply to steady her aim.

_Twang!_ Arrow after arrow, the girl never stops firing. All perfectly heading for their destination, the head of the boy, the arrows look like golden flashes of light bursting through the woody forest.

The girl ignores the empty quiver on her back as she watches the target intently. The arrows reached their destination perfectly. All of them should have penetrated the boy's cranium, sending bits of his brain onto the ground below him. The boy shouldn't be standing.

Right. Naturally, that should be the case.

What had actually happened was that the arrows harmlessly bounced off the boy's head, like little toy foam balls. No damage was done; the girl's chance is ruined.

There are only a few facts that the girl understands: the boy survived the barrage of arrows with no harm, and she is now in a very dangerous situation. And also, _she had failed_.

The boy, unaffected by the arrows launched at him, looks around to find where the arrows came from and makes eye contact with the girl, albeit a few hundred meters away.

_Sea green eyes_.

Eyes with the look of confusion and longing. However, that soon changes. It changes into a stern, terrifying look. One that makes you feel weak, frightened, afraid. A look that gives you no chance. When she sees the look, she knows what to do:

Give up.

It is sufficient to understand that much – actually, more than sufficient. The girl puts off the fact that she failed, the fact that if she survives, she'll go back with the ghost of failure bearing down her back. She doesn't have time for that. She tries to return back to camp as quickly as possible.

No, this retreat isn't to reassess the situation. She had lost her 1-in-10,000 chance of winning when the arrow barrage failed. This retreat is simply to prolong her life – extend her remaining time in the world a minute, even a second.

Her footsteps fade away into the silence of the night. The target closes the distance between him and the girl in definite silence.

The hunter is now the hunted, and the murder show turns its tables. The story begins.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey, guys; thanks for reading the story. As the summary stated, this will be my telling of the_ Lost Hero_. With that said,__ this story will have original characters, and the characters introduced within the_ Heroes of Olympus_ will most likely not make an appearance, so I'm sorry if you like them. The characters from the original series, however, will. If you have any suggestions or any criticism, I would be glad to hear it. I'm always looking to get better._

**Childish Writer.**


End file.
